cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel Radcliffe
Daniel Radcliffe (1989 - ) Film Deaths *''December Boys'' (2007) [Maps]: Dies (off-screen) under unspecified circumstances, during the passage of time between the main story and the epilogue scene; his ashes are shown when his friends (Max Cullen, Michael Norman, and Mike Welton) scatter them on the beach. *''My Boy Jack (2007) 'Kipling: Killed during the Great War. *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (2010) ''' [Riddle Harry]: Daniel appears as an evil version of Harry Potter when Rupert Grint tries to destroy a horcrux. The evil doppelganger makes out with Emma Watson to make Rupert jealous. However, this only causes Rupert to get furious and to smash the horcrux, destroying both Radcliffe and Watson's evil doppelgangers. *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2011)'' [Harry Potter]: Is temporarily in a state between life and death after Ralph Fiennes uses the Avada Kedavra curse on him (inadvertantly destroying the fragment of Ralph's own soul inside Daniel, rather than killing Daniel outright); he returns to life after having a conversation with Michael Gambon's spirit. (It's debatable whether or not this counts as a death scene, but it's listed just in case.) *''The Woman in Black'' (2012) [Arthur Kipps]: Hit by a train (off-camera) as he attempts to rescue his son (Misha Handley) from the tracks; Daniel and Misha are shown as spirits afterwards, being reunited with Sophie Stuckey's ghost. *''Horns (2013)'' [Ig Perrish]: Stabbed multiple times with a pitchfork and shot several times with a shotgun by Max Minghella; he dies after killing Max while being held in his brother's (Joe Anderson) arms, with his body then turning to stone and breaking apart. (Radcliffe was in heavy devil make up for this scene) *''Swiss Army Man'' (2016) Manny: Plays a talking corpse who dies (off screen) before Paul Dano discovers him washing up on shore. TV Deaths *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XXI (2010; animated)'' [Edmund]: Providing the voice of a vampire, he dies of a heart attack after drinking Homer's (Dan Castellaneta's) cholesterol-laden blood. (Played for comic effect, obviously.) *'''The Simpsons: No Good Read Goes Unpunished (2018; animated) 'Himself: Ripped apart by his fans at a game convention after his disguise is revealed by Dan Castellaneta. He is later seen as an angel at the end of the episode (Played for comic effect.) Gallery swissarmyman_tn.jpg|Daniel Radcliffe in ''Swiss Army Man danielradcliffe-horns.jpg|Daniel Radcliffe's CGI death in Horns 22-04.png|Daniel Radcliffe's animated death in The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XXI. Radcliffe, Daniel Radcliffe, Daniel Radcliffe, Daniel Category:Atheist Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Jewish Category:Child Actors Category:People who died in a Harry Potter film Category:Actors who died in Alexandre Aja Movies Category:Brunettes Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Stage Actors Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Musicians Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Family Stars Category:English actors and actresses Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Harry Potter Cast Members Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:People who died in a The Simpsons series Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Nominees Category:Voice Actors Category:Warner Bros. Stars Category:Feminist Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Performers who sported a pixie cut Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Why/Whodunit Stars